Why Don't You and I?
by Ally147
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles presenting 'what ifs' and alternate, unexplored scenarios from my previous stories. Various pairings, ratings and genres. Chapter Three: PokéShipping.
1. EgoShipping 1

OK, this is something a little different; welcome to my oneshot/drabble collection! What makes it different is that it won't comprise of new, original stuff, but will present alternate and unexplored plots from my other stories so if you haven't already, check out my stories otherwise these might not make a whole lot of sense, but they could probably be read as stand-alones. It could be based around any of my past, current or future works, any pairing, any genre, and any rating though we'll try to keep it at a T.

* * *

**BASED ON: **'To the Happy Couple'

**PAIRING: **EgoShipping

**RATING: **T

**SCENARIO: **What if... Gary staked his claim, preventing the kiss between Ash and Misty and letting everyone know Misty was his.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Misty whispered breathily as Gary continued to attack her neck with quickly alternating kisses and nips, drawing from her shuddering sighs and panting whimpers as she tried to keep the volume to a minimum.

"Probably not," he agreed though his movements never ceased.

"I'm being seri- Oh!" she gasped loudly as his teeth grazed over a particularly sensitive spot. "Serious, damn it! Ash will be here soon!"

He murmured softly against her skin, "You're right, not much longer now."

"So, whenever you're ready to stop doing that…" she continued even as she clutched his hair.

He laughed darkly, hot puffs of air blowing teasingly on her neck, "You don't want me to stop," he told her as his hands found their way under her shirt, fingers dancing enticingly over the soft skin of her waist. "What are you so afraid of, hmm?" Her answering moan as his teeth latched onto her pulse had him chuckling, "I think, you don't really want me to stop at all," he whispered with a long lick up to her ear.

The collective scream of "SURPRISE!" that rang out around the house caused both of them to jump in surprise. Gary sighed, annoyed, pulling away as much as he could given the lack of space Delia's linen cupboard provided. Misty giggled and patted him on the shoulder before reaching up to drop a chaste kiss on his lips. "You'll have all night to finish what you started," she reminded him with a coy wink, laughing at his pout as she pushed the door open only to trip on a toy car one of the younger guests left in front of the door. She groaned, rubbing at her sore leg from her place on the floor, glaring daggers at Gary who simply laughed at her.

"You alright down there Red?"

"Peachy," she replied through clenched teeth. "Are you going to help me up?"

Still laughing he reached a hand down to take hers and help her back to her feet. He brushed nonexistent dust from her shoulders, arms and even lower, surreptitiously copping a feel in the process before Misty swatted his hands away. "You'll have all night," she repeated, a hint of warning entered her tone as her eyes flashed with a dare to try again.

Shaking his head he brushed his fingers against hers teasingly, holding them lightly as he led her back towards the party. "Want something to drink?"

She shook her head, "Maybe later." He gave a soft smile and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before walking back in the direction of the kitchen.

As Misty entered the living room where the guests were congregated, she felt the burning heat of a gaze concentrated on her. Almost against her will she found her eyes were drawn to Ash who was staring at her in a way she could only describe as longingly, like everything he had done had led up to the moment they would see each other again.

_Oh God, he's looking at me like… like _that! _What the hell do I do now?_

She felt the beginnings of panic take over her body as she simply shut down and watched as Ash strode confidently towards her, unable to do anything but open and close her mouth repeatedly like fish. He stopped barely a step away from her, and she felt her stomach sink as she caught the love shining in his deep brown eyes eyes. Her own eyes widened and he moved to close the gap, almost close enough now to brush his lips against her own-

"What do we have here?"

Ash jumped, whirling around and coming face to face with Gary who was eyeing him disdainfully and Brock who was smirking lightly off to the side. "What do you want Gary?"

"Hey, do you have anything else to drink besides this crap?" he asked, holding up the can of cola in his hand. "It's warm still."

"Is that seriously all you wanted?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"I also wanted to give her time to get away," Gary replied, gesturing to Misty with his free hand.

"Get away? What…? Misty, what are you doing?" he watched as Misty slowly moved to Gary's side, chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

"I can't Ash, I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head.

"You can't…? Can't what?" Ash asked, confused as he looked from left to right at the two of them, his eyes widening in disbelief as Gary's arm wound around her shoulders, pulling Misty impossibly closer as she leaned into his body and sighed. The murmurs that broke out amongst the crowd indicated that everyone else was as shocked by this development as he was.

"I can't be with you," she said, looking at him apologetically.

"What? But I've waited… you've… why?" he asked, but from the sinking feeling in his stomach he felt he already knew the answer.

"You're too late Ashy boy," Gary quipped with a cheeky grin, delighting in the collective gasps from everyone in the room as he bent down to catch Misty's lips with his own in a searing, hungry, passionate kiss. They pulled apart slowly, their eyes never leaving the others'. "She's mine," he said softly, "And I'm never letting her go."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**AN: **I can't guarantee how often this will be updated, but I should think at least once every couple of weeks at least since they won't be too long. Leave a review, and let me know what other alternate possibilities from my other stories you'd like me to explore! Will more than likely feature PokeShipping, GymShipping and OrangeShipping down the line.


	2. GymShipping 1

**BASED ON: **'Sweeping the Sensational Set'

**PAIRING: **GymShipping

**RATING: **T

**SCENARIO: **What if… Brock was far more affected by Misty's relationship with Gary than he let on?

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He had no idea why he insisted on doing this to himself. The longer he stood there staring, the more he could feel the as good as non-existent progress he had made over the past two years just disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the unrequited feelings he had carried around with him since he was thirteen years old.

On some level, Brock knew his crush was beyond all hope and reason. Misty had never once looked at him like he dreamed she might, she had never once showed any outward indication that she might feel something more than friendship for him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to squash the tiny sliver of hope within him that one day she might come to him and admit that she loved him too.

That would never happen though, not with the way she looked at Gary.

It had been different when she was with Ash. Brock knew that they were kindred spirits, one of a kind, and if one didn't believe the notion of soul-mates to be a purely romantic one then Ash and Misty could certainly be described that way too. Even when they were together, it was clear their romance wasn't one to last, but their friendship was definitely one that would transcend everything.

Clutching a glass of champagne so tightly in his hand he felt certain it would shatter under his grip, he watched them as they lay under the stars, so far away from everyone, whispering to themselves whatever it was they spoke about. They had been a couple for around six months and even now, so early on in their relationship, the love between them was so obvious, so beautiful and as much as Brock tried to stamp it down, it sickened him.

It wasn't fair to either of them that he felt this way; it wasn't as though the looks between them were one-sided. Gary looked at Misty as though she were the only woman in the world, like she hung the moon and the stars in the sky. Love for her radiated in his eyes and Brock had seen first-hand that there was nothing Gary couldn't or wouldn't do for her. And if Brock couldn't ever be the one to make Misty happy, he could be happy at least that someone else was doing it for him.

He tried to fight when Ash dragged him to where they were sitting. He could barely watch them from a distance, let alone stand face-to-face with them. Their secretive behaviour and private looks were like a kick in the guts, and Ash's insistence that they were hiding something was damn near enough to send him into overdrive; what were they planning? Were they engaged? Already married? Was she pregnant? Where they leaving to go somewhere together? When were they going to say anything, if ever?

At the dinner he didn't fare much better, sitting on Gary's side he had a perfect view of just how _together_ they were. As a favour to Ash he was supposed to be trying to listen to their whispered conversation, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't listen, he couldn't look and the longer he thought about it, he certainly didn't want to know what they were planning.

In the end, it didn't really matter.

She would never be his anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**AN: **Hello all! People seem to be enjoying this so here's another one for you. It's short but whatever; I'm a busy person :) A little angsty this time around, but for some reason I like angst-ridden GymShipping! It works well! I'm sure one day I'll get around to writing another GymShipping story for this that has a happy ending for Brock. Again, if you have any suggestions please let me know! And leave a review if you're feeling generous :)


	3. PokéShipping 1

**BASED ON: **'To the Happy Couple'

**PAIRING: **PokéShipping

**RATING: **T, maybe bordering on M for 'references'!

**SCENARIO: **What if… Ash kissing Misty was just the distraction she needed?

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Misty watched Gary Oak with a scowl on her face. She watched as he leaned forward and brushed an errant strand of hair from the nameless girls' eyes, she watched as the girl giggled and blushed at something he said, she watched as his fingers brushed up and down her arm, and she watched as the girl took his hand with a coy smile and led him out of the house where they didn't even make it ten paces before the girl was shoved up against a tree in the backyard with Gary's tongue down her throat. Misty's face scrunched up in disgust as she mechanically raised her glass to her mouth to take another sip of her drink; he truly was a man whore.

What other name was there for a guy who had been stringing you along for nearly a year? A guy who had cornered her at last years' League ball, flirted with her like crazy and waxed lyrical about her apparently heart-stopping beauty and took her out often enough only to just stop suddenly, showing up at this party that he knew she would be at with a girl no one in attendance had ever seen before and leave with his hands up her skirt before the guest of honour had even arrived!

Yes, 'man whore' covered it quite nicely.

Misty sighed inwardly at her own naiveté. It was her own fault really; it had been a fun couple of months, but ultimately she knew things between them would never progress beyond the few heated kissing sessions they had engaged in. Besides, they had very little in common, and his sudden interest in her had always confused her when she really thought about it, so on some logical level she knew she had no right to be so angry, but still…

She took another deep drink of the cola in her hand and for the thousandth time that night she wished it was something stronger. The house was garishly decorated as one might for a child's birthday party. Balloons filled with helium rose to the ceiling so the guests were walking through a colourful tangled jungle of ribbons that hung from the knots as they navigated the house. Festive streamers were strung from wall to wall and there was a massive metallic banner over the front door reading 'WELCOME HOME!' The only things missing that would complete the picture was a plate of fairy bread and a clown making balloon Pokémon.

She shook her head and sighed to herself. There really was no reason for her to be so bitter! It wasn't the houses' fault Gary was such an arse and besides, tonight she would be seeing one of her best friends for the first time in nearly four years, and that thought alone was enough to finally put a smile on her face, though it disappeared as soon as it came as a particularly high-pitched giggle turned moan resounded from outside.

There was a flurry of movement as Delia rushed from the front window where she was keeping a careful eye out for her son's arrival, pushing guests left and right as she scrambled to the middle of the room where everyone in attendance would be able to hear her.

"Everyone hide! He's almost here!" As she spoke these words the light of Ash's cars' headlights filtered through the curtains, dying the room an iridescent shade of blue.

There was a panicked rush as everyone dashed back and forth to find the perfect hiding spot. Misty rolled her eyes as she left the main living room, carefully stepping over various people who had kneeled and hid behind chairs and tables, and sequestered herself in a linen closet down the hall.

She jumped slightly as the sliver of light at the bottom of the door disappeared, indicating that the lights had been turned off. Again, she rolled her eyes; Ash wasn't stupid, he would have seen the lights on in the house from his car when he pulled up! It couldn't have been more obvious now what they had planned!

She stayed in that closet for all of ten seconds before the collective scream of 'SURPRISE!' rang out across the house as the lights flickered on again, followed by a decidedly girly shriek that could have only belonged to Ash. _Apparently it was a surprise_, she thought with a wry smile.

Sliding the door open she slipped quietly into the hall, tip-toeing without being noticed over the excited babble of the other guests as they fawned over the new arrival. Before slipping out into the crowd she took a deep breath, willing a sense of calm to wash over the sudden and irrational nervousness that had taken hold of her. She moved further down the hall, through the mass of ribbons, closer to the light of the party, freezing in place when she noticed that Ash's eyes were focused in the doorway she was standing in, and that his eyes were suddenly locked on hers.

Misty's breath caught in her throat, and any thoughts of Gary or anything else that had previously occupied her mind flew from her. The eyes that looked back at her were undoubtedly those of her best friend, but so much had changed in the past four years. The awkward, gangly teenager whose voice was squeaky with feet that were too big for the rest of him had certainly grown up into a devastatingly handsome man, all long muscular lines and messy raven hair.

An excited little laugh from Delia and an impatient sounding cough that could only have come from Brock broke her out of her haze. She was surprised to see Ash's head snap downwards as a deep pink blush bloomed on his cheeks. Despite herself Misty let out a small giggle, watching as Ash's face snapped back up to look at her as a happy grin spread out across his features. They were aware of each other now as they stared, taking in every new and old detail with a degree of wonder.

Without warning he crossed the room until he was barely a foot from her, studying her with such intent she felt almost like a specimen on display for him. His hands reached out almost tentatively, one reaching around her waist, the other coming up to rest upon her cheek to which she leaned in unconsciously. Very slowly he closed the distance between them, his eyes never leaving hers as his lips captured hers in a soft, gentle kiss, parting only slightly to cradle her lower lip between his own, even sneaking in a cheeky nibble to which he gently laved with his tongue.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers and wrapping his arms around her properly in a fierce hug which she enthusiastically returned, only dimly aware of the sound of applause around them. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, dropping his lips to hers once more.

"I've missed you too," she replied softly, no longer aware of anyone else in the room.

"Come with me?"

With a warm, loving smile he broke their embrace and held out his hand for her to take. He didn't say another word, he didn't need to; his eyes spoke all the words for him, and as she gazed into those warm chocolate pools she knew it was enough to convince her. Throwing every other thought from her head she gave him a small smile in return and took his offered hand, squeezing lightly to let him know she was sure. She didn't know how but his smile grew even wider as he brought her hand to his lips to brush a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

"Thank you," he whispered against her skin, prompting her to follow him with a light tug on her hand.

The ease with which she so readily agreed surprised her as she followed him without a second thought, through the parted crowd and down the darkened hall to his childhood bedroom.

He closed the door behind them and turned to face her, her breath hitching at the intense burn in his eyes as he cradled her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers once more in a kiss that couldn't have been more different to their earlier one; he devoured her with this kiss, sending a white-hot fire coursing through her veins. His tongue fought hers for dominance, eventually slowing to a sweet, languid meeting that almost brought tears to her eyes. His hands slid up and down her sides, hers clutched at his chest, as he gently eased her down to the bed, never once breaking the kiss, and proceeded to show her exactly how much he had missed her over the past four years.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**AN: **Meh, I don't know about this one. I've never really had an opening for PokéShipping in any of my stories, though I do like the lack of dialogue. Whatever happens next is up to you! I'm thinking they just kiss and talk, who has sex at a party their mother organised?

Alright, lesson learned; you people don't like GymShipping! A bummer really, because I like it from time to time, but I'll keep it to a minimum from now on! Tell me your thoughts on OrangeShipping; I know it's another one of those polarizing sorts of ships but would you be able to handle a Tracey/Misty one-shot in here?

Leave a review please? The complete and utter joy they bring me has me on a happy high for hours!


End file.
